


When Bad Things are Good

by NrsAmethyst90



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, editor, friends - Freeform, nerdy, romantic, work related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NrsAmethyst90/pseuds/NrsAmethyst90
Summary: Little Miss Poppy Wilkes had finally done it! She'd finally gotten world famous author QB Noyouko to work with her company! Everything was looking good! Now, if only his dark and mysterious bodyguard/beta reader/friend Tora would stop messing with her mind and accept her proposal... That would be great! Yeah................ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MISS LILYDUSK FOR HER WEBCOMIC "Midnight Poppy Land" ON WEBTOON. VISIT HER PATREON PAGE FOR MORE GOODIES :)...SERIOUSLY GUYS, this is a one-shot that i needed out of my system x)
Relationships: Midnight Poppy Land - Relationship, Poppy Wilkes/Tora, Poppy/Tora, Poppylan - Relationship, Tora - Relationship, Tora/Poppy, bodyguard/editor, coworkers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	When Bad Things are Good

**Author's Note:**

> Say You Love Me- Jessie Ware  
> I Don’t Know What Love Is- Lady Gaga, Bradley Cooper  
> Always Remember Us This Way- Lady Gaga  
> Lover- Taylor Swift (ft Shawn Mendez)
> 
> it's all cheesey. Sorry. I'm still in a mood.

**She** knew that he was bad for her. That he wasn’t one to stick around forever, that’s what his boss and friend, Quinceton, had mentioned to her.

How in the world the dark and serious, strawberry-loving, sarcastic tall man ended up being the famously acclaimed author’s bodyguard was beyond her. She didn’t question it, she knew it wasn’t her business, and Mister Quincey’s personal life was one of those things she didn’t ask about. There was a reason why he chose to use a different pen name when writing instead of his real one.

But there was something different about the brooding man that Poppy couldn’t keep out of her mind. Already, they’d been in the same vicinity once for an informal “date” that was more of a you-owe-me dinner more than anything. That’s where she’d realized that there was more to the tall dark man than what met the eye. And she couldn’t keep him out of her head even though she desperately tried to.

It seemed at times that the most random comment or word could bring his face slamming back into her brain. He’d made a comment to her about how she was a tough hamster, but a little stupid at times and if she didn’t stop trusting the whole world, she’d more than likely end up killed before she hit twenty-five.

“Little Miss Poppylan Wilkes,” he’d murmured against her ear when they stood waiting in line for Quincey to get off a call and meet them for dinner. It was a formal, business dinner and Poppy had made sure to wear something nice that screamed ‘serious business’ instead of the usual shorts and cartoon tops that Tora had seen her with in her apartment. She wasn’t sure why having him see her in her business attire made her more nervous than having been in close proximity with him while wearing her revealing shorts and top… She tried to not shiver when she felt his lips close to her ear with a feathery touch as he spoke. “Who would’ve thought that you could be so… savage? Wild.”

“I’d like to remind you, Tora, that I’ve already had my fist in your face, so you could’ve had a clue already. Unless, my fist rattled your brain,” she countered smoothly and heard him chuckle. She didn’t turn to look at him because if she did… if she did… She wasn’t sure what she would do. Even as she chastised herself mentally, her body told her that she would mindlessly follow him to the nearest empty closet if he only offered.

“I was referring to the way you handle business, Miss Wilkes,” he replied back. He hadn’t missed the blush that rose on her cheeks, making its way to her ears and turning the tips pink. “Quinceton is not one to agree to meeting editors so easily. He’s a very private person.”

“Hmm. I’ve heard.” She had to agree with that. Q.B Noyouko was famous for never showing his face anywhere, and yet, here they were, about to have dinner and talk about business. “I saw a chance, and I took it. Can’t blame me for trying, Mister—”

“Just Tora. My last name is nothing important that anyone has to care to learn about. Besides, like you said, you’ve already had your fist in my face, so I’d say we know each other quite well. Although, some people might agree that’s quite unconventional, don’t you think? Nowadays, when people talk about fists to anything, they’re usually referring of the under-the-belt kind…”

That got her looking at him, wide eyes scandalized.

“Tora!” she admonished him, her face skipping the pink and jumping straight to tomato red. “That is so… so… inappropriate!” she hissed as she touched a hand to her cheek and glanced around, wondering if any of the other patrons waiting in line behind them had heard him. “Oh, gawd…”

“I’m here, lovely folks!”

They both turned to the tall, blond man who appeared next to them. “Sorry for the wait, had to call some people. But I’m here, I’m here. Let’s go have dinner now.”

Poppy gave Tora one last look before following the happy blond into the restaurant to be seated.

…

Quincey, as he wanted her to call him since they’d already met once, and now were meeting ‘formally’ again, turned out to be as eccentric as the novelettes that he wrote. Poppy had to fan herself repeatedly during the span of the dinner when their conversations seemed to take on the wild sides.

Her eyes nearly popped out when Quincey made the offhand comment that Tora here would actually beta read for him at times.

“He’s probably even more critical of my work than I am,” Quincey had stated with a grin, “At least, I can trust him to tell me the truth about my writing.”

Tora ignored the wide-eyed look that she kept throwing him and chose to stare off to the opposite wall. He was suited up as well, and anyone who saw them sitting together at the table would simply assume that he was part of this business meeting. He’d caught the sly flirtatious smiles he’d received from the hostess, her smile darkening when she’d caught his comment about a fist. Their waitress had done the same thing, smiling at them, making a big show as she explained what the special for the day was and about their wine selection.

But he had ignored both of the women and dinner proceeded smoothly.

At least to him anyway, he could tell that Poppy had been scandalized at some of Quincey’s comments and anecdotes. Tora was used to his boss’ quirks, so it was normal for him.

**When** they were done with dinner, they all headed out, Poppy thanking Quincey for his help. She was trying hard not start jumping around, even though was she wanted the most was to start screaming excitedly.

Tora drove them back, dropping Quincey off at his apartment first before driving Poppy back to her place.

She had done! She had done it! She had gotten world-famous editor Q.B. Noyouko to agree to work with her company! Yes! OMG, she was going to start crying!

She was smiling like an idiot, biting her lip to keep herself from squealing excitedly.

“You seem happy with yourself,” Tora pointed out as he glanced her way. “You know, I won’t tell him if you start squealing and since he’s technically not here—”

“OH MY GOD!” Poppy squealed happily as soon as Tora said the words. It was like watching a five-year-old being told he was allowed to take an extra piece of candy. “Oh my god! Oh, my goodness! TORAAA!” she squealed as she yanked on his arm and shook it excitedly. “He said yes! I’m so happy I could cry!”

“Uh.”

“I’m so happy! Take that Jacob for doubting my abilities!” she said to no one in particular as she squeezed Tora’s arm.

“The way you’re acting, anyone could think that you had just asked your crush out,” he commented and raised an eyebrow at her. Poppy stopped mid squeal to look at him

“Ah. No. No crushes for me,” Poppy stated as a dark look came over her features. “Last time I had a crush, I literally got crushed. It sucked.”

“Hmm.” Tora thought back to the way they acted around each other. The way he acted around her. She was a cute kid, with a hot body and curves in places just where he liked them… But the code word here was ‘kid’ and compared to his age and how old he felt emotionally on some days, she was too young for him. Yet… she was interesting. She wasn’t afraid of him, and he might be a little crazy, but he could’ve sworn that she liked him more than just as friends.

Dinner at Alice’s had proven just that. He’d asked her to dinner as a means to get information on the notebook, but things had gone down differently and at some point, he’d found himself leaning towards her and whispering, “Sleep with me.”

She’d been flustered and slightly taken-aback, but he had seen more than just those emotions cross her face. Was there hesitation in her face? Had she thought about it? Now, as he thought back to that comment that had easily slipped through his lips as a means to scare her off, he began to wonder if he had only meant it as a joke…

“Hmm,” he grunted to himself again, because he didn’t think it was a joke. And if she continued to stare at him the way she did with those wide caramel-color eyes of her, he’d be doing something about it.

“Tora?”

“Yeah?”

“Quincey wasn’t kidding when he said that you were his beta-reader, right?”

That caught him off-guard and he glanced at her with surprised eyes. Under the passing lights of the highway light posts, he could see that she was flushed pink.

“No, he wasn’t kidding. It’s true.”

“Wow. So, you’re his bodyguard, friend, and beta? That’s crazy! I just hope you get paid accordingly!” she said, more to herself than to him, and he could hear the amazement in her voice.

“I get paid… adequately,” he said and gritted his teeth when he thought about the kind of work he did for Quincey’s father. He was only Quincey’s bodyguard because Vincent Balthuman had seen how deadly he could be and knew his only child and heir would be safe. Getting paid ‘adequately’ was an understatement. His work was paid handsomely and the only reason he lived in a ratty-ass shithole was because it was a place that no one would expect to find him. That was his hiding place, his safe place. Other times, he hung out with Quincey, on days when he didn’t trust himself to be alone surrounded by weapons.

His ‘adequate’ pay was how he could afford to keep buying new phones when he couldn’t use the ones he had, or when it wasn’t safe for him to keep using the same number. That and shoes. He may not be into fashion like Quincey was, but he would be a liar to deny that he liked his shoes. He’d recently gotten a raise and it was for the best, considering his last pair of special brand, one-of-a-kind shoes got blood on them and it was hell to get them clean.

“Tora?”

He looked at her slowly.

“Uh, are you okay? Maybe I shouldn’t have made that comment about the pay.” She bit her lip nervously as she remembered what she knew of the man. He wasn’t just a bodyguard. That was more for appearances, she knew that he was part of some type of organization, and that Quincey was more than likely part of that as well. Seeing as how Tora seemed to work _for_ Quincey, it probably meant that he was a _big fish_ , not just the airy author he portrayed.

“Sweetheart, it’s fine. I was just thinking about something.”

“Hmm.”

“Also, I know I look hot and whatnot, but I might need my arm back eventually,” Tora said smoothly, watching her let go of his arm and slide back properly into her seat.

“I’m sorry.” She was pink again.

“It’s fine.”

“Alright.”

Poppy’s nerves began to rise again the closer they got to her apartment. He hadn’t said anything else after the arm thing, and she was a wreck.

Was he just going to drop her off at her place?

Was he going to want to come inside and make sure her place was safe? He’d done that once before, going all bodyguard-ish on her.

Would he want to come in if she asked him?

Her heart was threatening to jump out her chest by the time he pulled up to her apartment building. He parked and got out, going around to open her door before she managed to get herself together and open it herself.

“Thank you,” she breathed as she took the hand he extended and pulled her out. He walked her to the front door, still not saying anything, and she wondered whether she should ask him. Something kept telling her to invite him in, that it was only proper after he’d driven her home. To invite him in for a cup of coffee. _I don’t even know if he likes coffee!_

When he followed her up the elevator all the way to her floor, to her front door, and easily invited him inside the room, his eyes darting around the place, casually checking out crooks and crannies, she took a deep breath, her mind made up.

“Hey, Tora?” he looked at her as he came back from checking out the balcony. “Would you like some coffee?”

“I’m not really a coffee drinker,” he said as he gave her one of those half-smiles of his.

“Tea?”

“I… don’t think that it’s necessary,” he finally said as he came to stand in front of her. She had to tilt her head back to be able to look up at him.

“Oh. I just… Never mind,” she said finally as she started to turn away from him. “Thank you for the ride back.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he told her, but couldn’t help but feel uncertain at the look she had on her face. Surely, she didn’t realize what those looks she gave him made him feel. Better to snip that in the bud before it turned into something bigger.

She nodded back at him as kicked off her heels and headed in the direction of the kitchen. She needed a drink, her throat suddenly dry, and to give herself an excuse to hide her teary gaze from him. She didn’t know why she felt like a fool. They were nothing. They were merely two people who happened to work or need something from the same person. Whatever tension had risen between them during their dinner at Alice’s didn’t mean that he would be interested in her. Obviously, he had just needed something from her before.

Information.

“Hey, sweetheart, don’t feel bad.”

Poppy gasped and turned around only to find herself being pulled into an embrace. With her cheek on his chest and her hands on his waist, she listened to the sound of his heart beating. Calmly.

He was never affected by situations the way she was. Her own heart was beating hard inside her chest.

“I’m not feeling bad,” she started only to have him thread his hand in her hair and tilt her head back so she could look up at him. He was giving her a look.

“I hurt your feelings,” he stated simply because there was no reason to lie.

“No. I don’t know what—”

“Did you want me to stay?”

She gasped, blushing furiously before shifting her gaze off his face.

“I didn’t… Okay, fine. I thought maybe you’d like some coffee, or to stay and chat.”

“I don’t think that’s entirely what you had in mind,” Tora said as he massaged her scalp with her fingers. She continued to give him the wide-eyed look. “I think that you had something else in mind. However, I also don’t think you’re thinking clearly.”

Ouch. Rejection.

Poppy felt it to her core.

Julri hadn’t wanted her and now, she’d made a fool of herself in front of Tora.

Ugh.

She pushed herself away from him, trying to untangle his fingers from her hair as she went.

“It’s okay. I think I made you feel uncomfortable,” she said and gave a cheery laugh that had hm frowning because it sounded so fake to his ears. “I’m not sure what I was thinking. I realized only after I said it how uncomfortable I might have made you. I’m sorry.” She grinned at him widely, before turning and walking out of the kitchen. “I was just being silly.”

**Tora knew** that she was lying. She was lying again to make him feel better because she thought he was uncomfortable around her.

Probably, but not in the way that she imagined.

He rushed after her, only stopping short when he saw that she was going around her room throwing off pieces of her clothing. She was still talking to herself, momentarily unaware that the tall man had followed her in there. Tora turned away when she shrugged out of the silk top that she had worn to dinner and threw on that printed shirt with animals on it. He briefly glanced back at her and nearly cursed when found her bending down to slide her shorts on—those same sleeping shorts she’d worn the first time he’d been here.

Jesus cru…

He’d wondered why he didn’t see any lines under her tight pencil skirt and now he knew why and the image would probably linger in his mind for a very long time. Forget the picture of her breasts and her bra, the image of her perky behind encased in red was forever engrained in his brain now.

He heard her gasp and he turned back around.

“Where you standing there looking at me?” she blanched, a hand over her chest.

“No. Didn’t you see me turned away?”

“Oh. Yeah.” She sighed in relief and walked past him towards the living room. “Why are you still here?”

He scowled at her.

“Weren’t you the one asking me to stay earlier?” he threw back and she simply shrugged.

“Yeah, but that was before I knew how uncomfortable it made you.”

That did it.

Tora grabbed her arm and flipped her around so she could look at him. Eyes wide, she stared up at him, her hands coming to rest on his stomach.

“Yeah, I was uncomfortable, but not in the way you think,” he started and she blinked before her eyes widened even further. He dropped one of his hands to the top of her bottom and pulled her to him, pressing himself against her, knowing full well that she’d know exactly what he was talking about.

“Oh.” She licked her lips nervously, making him groan in the process and he slipped his hand into her hair again, making her look up at him again.

“Believe me, Poppy, I wouldn’t mind staying with you, but we both know what that would result in and I don’t think you’re mentally ready to deal with me. You’re too nice, too good, and I’m a broken old soul that has no business getting involved with you.”

“But, Tora, maybe that’s exactly why we’re good for each other. I know I’m not as pretty as some of the women you’ve probably been with, and I’m kind of a nerd, but I know it can be good. And oh god, I’m making a fool of myself!” she looked away, closing her eyes.

“Fuck, Poppy, I wasn’t kidding when I told Quincey I thought you were cute. Hell! You’re exactly my ideal woman. Curvy, tiny, smart, and sassy as hell. I just don’t think I’m what you need, and I’m bound to fuck up your life.”

“Tora! My life is pretty fucked up already! Meeting you was probably one of the best things that’s happened to me in a while. Heck! I’ve even gotten a chance in my job! I don’t need forever, I just… want to get to know you… if you want.”

“I…” Tora studied her face—round caramel eyes, those pink lips of hers, her soft hair in his hand, not mention her killer body. But she was soft and sweet and innocent, too innocent for him. He was too broken and too damn scarred for her. He dropped his hands and looked away. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I can’t do this. You deserve someone who’s not as broken and fucked up as I am.”

“But Tora!” she urged, about to cling to his arm before catching herself. “Tora…”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Get to bed. It’s been a long day, and you need your beauty sleep,” he told her as he kissed her forehead and started towards the door. “Come close the door behind me.”

“Okay.” Was the only thing she said as she shut the door and locked it behind him. She stared at the closed door for a while before sighing and walking back to her room.

.

Walking away was the hardest thing that Tora had ever done.

There she was, Poppy, practically begging him to stay with her, and what did he say? That he was broken – because he was—and that he couldn’t stay.

Hell knew how hard it was for him to walk away when what he wanted to do was pick her up and throw her into the nearest flat surface.

Fuck.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair angrily. He was an idiot. He loosened the tie at his neck, feeling claustrophobic. He was an idiot.

 _She wanted you, you idiot. You are a bigger fool than I thought_ , his conscience told him.

She didn’t care, she didn’t care, she didn’t care. She wanted you to stay.

How do you know it was going to turn into a mess?

You don’t know until you tried, that’s the best you could do!

“ARGH! Fuck!”

Tora braked, sending the car fishtailing slightly as he pulled off to the side. Several passing cars honked at him, but he didn’t care. He pulled into the road again, speeding over the divider and onto the incoming lane. He sped off back in the direction of Poppy’s apartment…

.

 **Someone** was at the door.

Poppy rolled over in bed and sat up, reaching over for her phone and seeing that it was barely midnight. She frowned. Nothing good ever happens at midnight. She debated whether she should open the door or go back to sleep.

There was another loud, rushed knock on her door and she sighed.

Well, if she was going to die, let it be today. Then she wouldn’t have to deal with embarrassing herself every time she remembered throwing herself at Tora and him rejecting her.

She climbed out of bed and padded down to the living room.

She unlocked the door and yanked the door open.

“WHAT!!? DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS— OOF!”

Poppy squealed when Tora placed a hand over her mouth and shut the door again. She stared at him and lick his hand, making him scowl and drop his hand.

“What the fuck, woman,” he said as he wiped his hand on his pants and looked at her. “Should I be worried that you randomly open doors to strange men in the middle of the night?”

“If you didn’t come around knocking so damn loud in the middle of the night, then I wouldn’t have woken up to open the door,” she countered with her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow at him, feeling cranky that he’d woken her up so soon after falling asleep.

“We’ll talk about that later,” he said as he pointed to the door. He shrugged off his jacket while she stared at him, frowning as he toed off his shoes and dropped them by the door, dropping his jacket on top of them.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he yanked his tie off and threw it on the heap he’d started. He glanced up, and she gasped when she noticed the look he gave her. She swallowed, taking a small step backwards, ready to run.

“Well, you had already asked me to come in earlier. So here I am. Making it easier for you,” he said and stood up straight to reach his full height, towering over her. “I got about halfway home and turned around. I couldn’t get you out of my head, Poppy. This is, technically, your fault, you know.”

“How is it my fault?” she squeaked as he took another step towards her. She licked her lips nervously and took another step back. “You left. How is that my fault?!”

“You had to go and put on those tiny shorts. Fuck. I think the sight of butt will forever be in my head. Forget the picture of your breasts, I think I’m in love with your behind,” he said and watched in amusement as her cheeks turned bright red.

“I don’t understand.”

“And those panties. No panty-lines, right?” he commented as he stepped closer. His normally husky voice had dropped another octave. Holy, shi…

“Nope. Too late. You can turn around and leave.” Poppy pointed out with a wiggle of her finger. Tora took her by the wrist, pulling her slightly so he could take the tip of her finger in his mouth, slowly sucking on it and making her eyes widened… Lust or fear, probably both.

“Oh.”

Tora pulled Poppy to him, cradling her body close, hands everywhere. He dropped his head in time for her look up, lips meeting halfway.

Yeah, this was exactly what he had been waiting for the last couple weeks.

She moaned softly against his lips when his big hands dropped to cup her behind and pulled her closer, even tighter. Her own small hands were clinging to his shirt.

“Do you really want this?” he asked breathlessly when they finally came up for air.

“Yes. I think you’re beautiful,” she confessed. “I don’t know how or why, but I know I can trust you.”

“Fuck!” he groaned and caught her lips in another heated kiss. “Well, you better be sure because once I step into your room, I’m not stopping.” He picked her up easily, bridal style and started for her room. She clung to his neck, heart pounding as hard as his own which she heard through his shirt.

He practically threw her onto the bed as he came up over her, sliding up to meet her lips again. She was finally able to hold on to his neck from this position. Her body felt overheated and she wondered briefly if he could feel the ridiculous heat pooling between her legs.

He pulled back, sitting up to drag his shirt off and stare down at her. She leaned on her elbows, panting, as she watched him strip down to only his pants. He grinned at the crazed look on her face—her flushed face, that pretty blush that covered even the top of her breasts. If he had any doubt that she didn’t want him at all, her heaving breasts with their pointed nipples gave her away. He dropped down again, kissing her, his tongue seeking hers in a dance which he hadn’t enjoyed since the time he was a horny teenager brand new to sex. Even if she wanted to say she didn’t want him, the little sounds she was making gave her away, and he quickly pulled her top off leaving her bare and open to his dark eyes.

“Wow. These are perfect,” he said as he took her breasts in his hands, cupping them and feeling the hard, pink, little nipples with his thumbs. She squirmed under him, trying to reach whatever she could of him.

“Please, please, Tora!” She finally held on to his elbows. “Please, Tora!”

“Dammit! You’re so beautiful!” he murmured before kissing her again, her tongue seeking his immediately, tangling with his as his hands played her breasts, making little darts of lightning shoot down her body.

He dropped his hands to her waists, to the top of her shorts, undoing the little ties at the top quickly and trying to pull them down her waist.

“Wait, wait. I can do it. Let me,” she said as she gave him a little push. He climbed out of bed quickly, undoing his belt and pants before dropping them. He caught the surprised—and pleased—look on her face and grinned. 

He winked at her and let his face drop a little so he could watch her from beneath his dark lashes. She gasped, a hand rising to her chest as she sat back on the bed, now fully naked, and waited for him.

“You know, you’ve been teasing me since earlier this afternoon,” Tora said as he put his knee on the bed and started to climb into it, crawling towards her like a cat on all fours. Her body had given up on blushing anymore, considering everything seemed to have pooled between her legs. Her eyes glued themselves to the twitching and swinging appendage between his legs. Shit. How was she supposed to get that inside her!?

She giggled suddenly, when she remembered how old Alice had screamed at her to “REMEMBER TO GET THE XL SIZED ONES!”. Tora stopped and scowled at her.

“What the hell are you giggling about?” he asked, feeling slightly self conscious even though he knew that most women adored his body. He wasn’t fat, he wasn’t ugly. Quite he contrary, he worked out, he knew he had a killer body both women and men admired. So why was she giggling? He sat back on his knees and stared at her.

She stopped giggling and saw his face. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I just remembered something Alice told me.”

“Oh, what the f—Old Alice? Are you thinking of Alice right now?” he asked. This was worse than him thinking she thought he looked funny.

“No! No. Remember how she warned me to get the XL sized one?” Poppy asked, her eyebrows rising like McDonald’s arches on her forehead. Tora frowned before it hit him and he glanced down at his happy erection between his thighs.

“Oh.” He looked up at her. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah, OH. How is that… _beast_ going to get inside me?” she stammered, quickly losing her wits and courage. Horny Poppylan had taken a bite much larger than she could chew.

Tora smirked at her, started for her again with a deep chuckle. “Oh, it’ll fit. Don’t worry about that.”

“Uh.”

“Too late now.”

“Uh.”

He paused. “Are you a virgin?”

“Not exactly.”

“Meaning?” Tora pulled her up so she was on her knees facing him. He kissed his way down her ear, to her neck, to her shoulder. His hands held her in place at her waist.

“I… explored before. I’m sure that I’m not a virgin.” She glanced up at him and raised her eyebrows again. “If you get what I mean…”

It was his turn to look surprised. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Mmm. You taste good.” She had done the same to him, the kiss on the ear, the nibbling at his neck, feeling his pulse beating rapidly when her lips moved to under his jaw. “How can you look and taste good? That’s just not fair.”

“Well, know we just have to see if I _feel_ good,” he stated firmly as he slipped his thighs between hers and lifted her onto his lap. She watched wide eyed as he settled her over his lips, spreading his thighs to open her wider to him.

“Oh my… Tora…” she murmured as she felt the head of his shaft poking at her.

“Hey,” she looked up at him again, saw the way his golden eyes studied her. “Is this… is this really what you want?” he asked. He needed to be sure that he hadn’t deluded himself into thinking that she was truly into him… before he was truly IN her.

“Yes.” Her answer was immediate. She hadn’t even hesitated a bit. At all.

“You know there’s no going back after this? I told you I’m probably not the best guy for you to get involved with, and you’re definitely too good for me,” he said as he ran his hands softly down her back and pulled her flushed against his warm chest. Her hot palms felt like pokers on his chest, and she held herself there.

“I know I’m not the best girl either. I thought I was pushing myself on you and didn’t argue when you left because I figured you were right,” she started before glancing back up at him. “As weirdly as this sounds, you’re my friend. And I trust you. You’ve kept me safe and sane since I’ve met you. And entertained as well. I… Yes, I’m scared that you’ll decide to leave after we’re done with this, and part of my brain keeps telling me that I have to be an adult about it. That I can’t complain about it when you decide that we’re done.”

“How about we don’t think about it. How about we keep this… US, between just us. I think you’re beautiful. Let’s just say we’re both messed up. I’ll keep my distance during work hours and hang out on our time.”

“Will hanging out include more cupcakes?” she teased when she remembered one of the first snacks he’d brought her. He’d practically shoved that into her face.

“If you want.” He chuckled at that, thinking how easy it was to please the girl. Food was, apparently, the way to her heart.

“Alright.” She smiled at him before throwing her arms around his neck. “Now kiss me.”

“I like the way you think,” he murmured before catching her lips with his own again.

.

 **His** lips did things to her.

Things that she didn’t think she could feel with other people. Things that she’d only read about in those novels she read which, if she thought about it, could’ve pretty much been written by him as well.

As Quincey’s Beta reader, he must’ve given the blond ideas and ways to correct his writing. She wondered how much of the blond’s stories were based loosely on Tora’s appearance and actions. There was a lot on the novelettes about ‘rough hands’ (check check), ‘dark eyes’ (golden eyes with a darkening expression? Check.), and the ‘way his hands ran softly down her skin’ (check! Check!).

Poppy heard herself moaning when his hands clenched the soft skin of her bottom, molding it to fit his big palms.

“Ready?”

“Mmm-hmm.” She sighed when he lifted her up a little, and with a hand between them, tested her to see if she was ready, before sliding her back down over him. She gasped when she felt the first two inches of him sliding in, moaned slightly when she felt the next two, by the fifth, she wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

He slipped the rest of his hard shaft inside and stilled. He watched her face for a second before starting to move her over him, using his hands to lift and drag her hips down over his erection. Pretty soon, she was moaning, her soft hands digging into his shoulders. She dropped her face shyly to his neck when a particularly loud moan escaped her.

“You okay?” he rasped out because his throat seemed to have tightened up. He was drowning, drowning in Poppy, and didn’t know if he would resurface.

“Yes!” she said as she moaned against his neck. He quickened his pace, feeling his breasts rubbing against his chest, feeling her hands clenching even more on his skin. Pretty soon, she was moving of her accord over him.

“Oh my god! Tora! Tora!” She cried out as she used her arms and thighs to lift herself over him. “I can’t… Tora! Almost there!” She was almost there, she could feel herself getting warmer, could feel herself tightening, feel her heart racing as she seek that burning explosion.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he said as he laid himself on his back and pulled her over him. She was tired, she had to be, if the sheen of sweat over her body was any indication. He held her in place as he started moving under her, pushing up into her. Her moans started coming louder, turning into cries and she let herself fall over his body.

“Please! Please! Please!” she cried against his mouth when she kissed him.

“Hold on tight, Bobby!” he gritted against her as his hands clenched around her hips and held her in place for his body to pound up into hers. She groaned, feeling herself wounding up tighter and tighter until…

She cried out, gasping against his neck as her body trembled. Her eyes were wide. This was so unlike the many orgasms she’d given herself, and he kept on going.

“Oh god! Oh god! Tora! Tora! I can’t, I can’t! Ahh!”

“Fuck, yes. You can!” he muttered through gritted teeth as he kept on moving under her until he felt himself pour into her. “Fuuccck!” he groaned against her and dropped his arms to the bed as he breathed hard.

**She** was still shaking over him, breathing as if she’d run a mile. He grinned despite himself and patted her on the bottom. “You alive up there?”

“Barely,” she squeaked and it was a few minutes before she lifted her head. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you. For… everything,” she said with a sigh as she rested her head against his chest again.

“Well, it’s probably something I should’ve asked before we did this, but uh, I forgot to use a condom,” he said in a dark tone and heard her gasp. He looked at her before she relaxed again.

“I’m clean. I’m also on the Depo. Period purposes.”

“I’m clean. I can’t remember the last time I did this. I don’t really remember.”

“Hmm. You don’t have to explain.”

“No. I just wanted you to know.”

“Alright.” He pulled out and laid on his side to face her. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were bright, slightly dazed, and overall, she looked pleased with herself. She was beautiful. Fuck, if this was the last time this happened between them. “So, what happens now?”

“We do whatever we please,” she said looked back at him. “We’re both adults. I… like you. You’re… an awesome person. We do whatever we feel like. All I ask is that we’re honest with each other. Okay?”

“I l-like you, too,” he murmured shyly. He wasn’t used to bearing his heart to anyone, but it felt so easily with her. “Okay. Honesty is good… Uh, with that in mind, just know my life is dangerous, Poppy,” he started with a frown, but she stopped him with a finger upon his lips.

“I know. If it’s something that is better to keep secret, because you think it’ll keep me safe, then you don’t have to tell me. I trust you. Haven’t you notice that yet?”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” He took her hand and kissed her palm. “Thank you, Bobby.”

She sighed… then started giggling. He scowled at her.

“I just realized Alice was lying.”

“Why?”

“Because that was definitely more than XL!” she whispered before giggling again. Despite his best intentions, his ego beamed, and Tora grinned widely and pulled her closer.

“Someone’s gotta let her know.”

“Oh no. Not me,” she grinned. “Anyways, time for sleep. You wore me out,” she murmured as she snuggled closer to him. “You can stay if you want.”

“Alright.”

And boy, did Quincey have his hands full with the two of them for the weeks and months to come. The blond had squealed excitedly when he’d found them making-out in Tora’s car while they waited for him and told them that he had seen it coming since the beginning. Months turns to years, and when Tora finally popped the question, Alice excitedly stretched her hand out to Quincey who handed over a stack of rolled up bills.

“I told you he was going to cave in,” she told him.

“I knew they were going to be together,” Quincey huffed.

“No, I said he was going to ask her to marry him. Which he did. So, I win.” The older woman grinned at the young couple and the blond who scowled. “Want to bet on what their first kid will be?”

“Fine.”

P.s. Alice won that bet as well, two years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Promise, this is a one-shot.  
> I need to get back to DISCIPLINE.  
> enjoy this piece that's been floating around my head for a couple days and needed to get out!  
> LOL
> 
> ENjoy.


End file.
